disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue On the Moon!
'''Rescue On the Moon! '''is the 8th episode of Season 30. Summary The Disney Junior Club and the PJ Masks blast off to the moon to rescue Luna Girl and two baby Racmoons from Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions who have trapped them in a prison made out of eclipse power. Plot The episode begins at night in the Fantasy Forest where the PJ Masks are defending some magical animals from Romeo, Night Ninja, and their henchmen, but the PJ Masks weren’t doing it only, because they have Luna Girl and her moths helping them, even though she was a villain and they were heroes, they worked pretty well together when facing Romeo, Night Ninja, or any other villain that might cause trouble for the day. When they were defeated again, the magical animals were safe and Romeo and Night Ninja were defeated as they argued about whose fault it was while they make their leave. After Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions left the Fantasy Forest, Owlette says thanks to Luna Girl and her moths for helping get rid of her (Luna Girl) friends and protecting the magical animals as Luna Girl replies that it’s no problem at all. She loves the Fantasy Forest as much as she loves the animals that live in it, especially her favorite ones, the Moon Animals. But she swore that if either Romeo or Night Ninja plan to hurt any more of the Fantasy Forest animals, she’ll give them a taste of her Luna Magnet beam. The PJ Masks all laughed at that thought after saying goodbye and goodnight to Luna Girl and her moths, who all flew back home. Elsewhere, the defeated nighttime villain boys head to Scroop’s ship to tell him about their humiliating defeat and especially being defeated by Luna Girl. Hearing this, Scroop considers convincing Luna Girl to come back to their group and stop being so good, but Romeo protests, and Night Ninja agrees as he says that Luna Girl is the worst villain they know, and informing Scroop of her love of the Fantasy Forest, her love of the forest’s magical animals that live in it, her friendship with the PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club, and especially her romantic feelings towards Gekko. With this information, Scroop now sees her as a threat, and orders Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions to come up with a plan of their own to get rid of Luna Girl. In the Fantasy Forest the next night, Luna Girl and her moths were playing hide and seek with two baby racmoons. Luna Girl hears the racmoons behind a log, and then pops up from behind the log, saying that she found them, and she laughs happily when the racmoon babies flew up to her face to rub their cheeks against hers. Now that she found them, they can find their parents who were also playing hide and seek as well. Nearby, Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions hear the laughter and saw Luna Girl and her moths play with the baby racmoon twins, and they decide to capture them all. While the Ninjalinos and Robot approach the baby racmoons from one side, Romeo and Night Ninja grab Luna Girl’s attention on the other side. The three nighttime villains fought as Luna Girl dodged Night Ninja’s sticky splats, the zaps of Romeo’s invention, and after knocking them off their feet, Luna Girl used her Luna Magnet beam to lift the Ninjalinos up and toss them away from the baby racmoons, who were safe but only for a second when Robot outstretched his arms and grabbed them as they were now being held captive! Luna Girl ran over to Robot to get her friends back, but just as she was closer to him, she stopped and looked down to see that she stepped on a trap and a dark cage falls onto her, then she angrily shook the bars and demands Romeo and Night Ninja to release her and let go of the baby racmoons. But the nighttime villain boys only responded with a laugh as Romeo snaps his fingers, then some strange energy caused Luna Girl to faint inside the cage as her eyelids slowly closed and she heard Night Ninja say to her in a singsong voice, “Sleep tight, Luna Girl!”, before drifting off into a deep sleep. With the moths and the baby racmoons' parents witnessing this, they can only stand by and watch Romeo and Night Ninja cackle while watching Robot lift the dark cage with the sleeping Luna Girl inside it. Then, they took off into the moon! The moths had to do something to help the racmoon parents save their children and their leader, so they flew off from the Fantasy Forest to find the PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club! The next morning, the gang was out playing soccer as Greg caught the ball and kicked it into the net, then jumped for joy when it went in. Just then Luna Girl’s moths appeared and they looked frantic and worried, and they also look like they need help. Whatever the situation is, the PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the day! Nightfall arrives then as the PJ Masks headed to HQ to see a video of Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions laughing and celebrating while behind them was some dark cage holding Luna Girl and two baby racmoons inside! This looked like a big job for the whole team as Owlette calls the rest of the Disney Junior Club to come over and help them. When all of their friends arrived, Gekko explains to them that the nighttime villain boys and their sidekicks have capture Luna Girl and the baby racmoons and trapped them in a cage and adds that they need to go up to the moon to stop the villains and save her. However, Cubby asked how they’ll get to the moon as Gekko assures him to not worry for that HQ is also a rocket ship, much to their friends amazement and surprise. Just then, PJ Robot turns on the rocket mode and then, HQ blasts off and transforms into a rocket! This was getting interesting, Izzy thought with interest. The Disney Junior Club and the PJ Masks were off to the moon! Meanwhile, up in the moon, Romeo, Night Ninja, Robot, and the Ninjalinos were still partying and celebrating the defeat of Luna Girl, and hopefully, they’ll make Scroop proud once they finish off the PJ Masks and their friends. The sound of the loud music woke up Luna Girl and the racmoons as she looked around to see that they were in a cage on the moon, then looked to see Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions enjoying their celebration party as she shouted at them through the noise to let her and her friends out of the cage they were in. Powers that Kwazii uses * Lunar Moon Power * Super Speed * Protection Power * Star Power * Magic Key * Petal Storm * Teleporting Power * Midnight Magic * Lightning Snap * Spinning Power * Duplication Power Villain Motives * Romeo and Night Ninja: To capture Luna Girl and imprison her, along with two baby racmoons, in an eclipse cage on the moon. Trivia * This episode and its title are based on Rescue in the Outlands from The Lion Guard, although some scenes are difference from the episode. * The episode’s song “The Worst Villain We Know” is similar to “The Worst Hyena We Know”, only sung by Romeo, Night Ninja, and Robot. Transcript '''Greg (Narrating): '''Rescue On the Moon! Gallery The Worst Villain We Know .jpeg Frolicking Luna Girl.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 30 Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes similar to Lion Guard episodes Category:The Lion Guard Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 30 images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Villain images Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop Category:PJ Masks images